Server computing devices in large data centers are typically run in a headless configuration, without easy access to a local console or other human interface device (e.g., keyboard, mouse, and display). Indeed, some headless devices may not include a graphics controller or other video output hardware. For platform manageability, many server computing devices and/or server boards include out-of-band (OOB) manageability features. For example, server boards may include a board management controller (BMC) that provides keyboard, mouse, and video redirection (KVMr) services for the server device. Typical BMCs may provide KVMr services by including dedicated video graphics adapter (VGA) hardware in the BMC.